


'cause what you want is what i want

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Shibari, Wax Play, wow look at all those kinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Ибо усмехается, пока Сяо Чжань обдумывает свои следующие слова. «Я тоже думаю, что нужен список. Вещи, которые мы хотим, и те, что не нравятся. Возможно, то, что не против попробовать, и то, что точно не будем»,  — Сяо Чжань уже чувствует, что его вклад в «не будем» намного превзойдет вклад Ибо.5 раз они попробуют новый кинк и 1 раз нечто совершенно новое.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 27





	'cause what you want is what i want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['cause what you want is what i want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711558) by [kinkywrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists). 



> arts by:  
> https://twitter.com/regen_herbst  
> https://twitter.com/no_vivi1  
> https://twitter.com/heenim_mi

Последней каплей становится сцена, когда Сяо Чжань сидит на диване после ужина, а Ибо выходит из спальни и кладет абсолютно непристойно выглядящую неоново-зеленую силиконовую трубку ему на колени и говорит: «Хочешь, я отложу в тебя яйца?», — как будто это самая обыкновенная в мире вещь.

Сяо Чжань полагает, что они медленно приближались к возможности разговора на подобные темы. Их отношения только укрепились за те три года, что они были вместе, и с узнаванием друг друга приходит и доверие, чтобы пробовать что-то новое. Пробовать новое — это хорошо. Пробовать новые вещи в постели — просто прекрасно. Их графики настолько хаотичны, что, когда они действительно пересекаются, легко попасть в рутину совместной жизни в общем доме в Шанхае — есть, трахаться и спать. Поэтому, когда Ибо предлагает попробовать «чего-нибудь новенького», чтобы убедиться, что их сексуальная жизнь остается интересной, что ж, Сяо Чжань счастлив его поддержать.

Юбка была забавной, как и повязки на глаза. Ибо практически одержим тем, что ему не дают кончать, и Сяо Чжань с большим удовольствием максимально часто этим пользуется. В целом, это просто происходит фоном в их отношениях, без особых дискуссий между каждым новым и захватывающим сексом, кроме вердиктов «это было странно» или «пожалуйста, давай сделаем это снова».

Сяо Чжань никогда не был так поражён тем, что предлагал Ибо — до этого момента. Возможно, сейчас самое время начать обсуждение подобных вещей.  
— Ибо, — начинает Сяо Чжань, немного напуганный перспективой даже введения в него этой штуки, не говоря уж обо всём том, что связано с яйцами, — Ибо, детка, я действительно думаю, что мы должны обсуждать такие вещи прежде чем ты начнёшь их закупать. 

Ибо усмехается и садится рядом с ним, проводя пальцами по мясистой… трубочке… штуке. Она угрожающе шевелится. 

— Если тебе это не нравится, все в порядке, мы можем попробовать что-нибудь еще, — Сяо Чжань хватает Ибо за руку, чтобы он не трогал больше эту ужасную девайсину, и Ибо продолжает, — это просто показалось мне забавным.

«Забавно» звучит у него в голове. Вообще нет такой ассоциации.  
— Я не говорю, что не хочу, — он оценивающе смотрит на трубку, затем гримасничает, — но и что хочу не говорю. Я имею в виду, если мы собираемся делать что-то такое регулярно, то, думаю, нужно это обсуждать.

Сяо Чжань немного гордится собой за то, что звучит как зрелый взрослый, который знает, о чем говорит, а не как человек, внезапно потрясенный столкновением с ужасающим неопределенно-фаллическим объектом.

Ибо вовсе не кажется расстроенным, наоборот, он выглядит взволнованным и поворачивается всем телом к Сяо Чжаню.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я придумал стоп-слово? Может быть, и контракт подпишем, Чжань-гэ? — Ибо радостно дразнится, — о-о-о, мы можем арендовать sex-dungeon! 

У него такой сияющий взгляд, который случается каждый раз, когда что-то новое кажется ему захватывающим, и Сяо Чжань в равной степени этим восхищён и напуган.

— «Да» насчёт стоп-слова, «нет» по контракту, — Сяо Чжань нежно целует костяшки пальцев Ибо, прищуриваясь, — определенно никакого sex-dungeon, ты что, думаешь, что живешь в порно-фильме? — Сяо Чжань даже не хочет знать, чего такого насмотрелся Ибо. Ибо усмехается, пока Сяо Чжань обдумывает свои следующие слова. — Я тоже думаю, что нужен список. Вещи, которые мы хотим, и те, что не нравятся. Возможно, то, что не против попробовать, и то, что точно не будем.

Сяо Чжань уже чувствует, что его вклад в «не будем» намного превзойдет вклад Ибо.

Ибо с интересом мычит:  
— Ты тоже его заполнишь? Все твои извращенные маленькие фантазии? — он ехидно ухмыляется Сяо Чжаню, и Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза, его уши горят. Уж на что он любит дразнить Ибо за эклектичные вкусы, но точно есть парочка вещей, которые Сяо Чжань хотел бы попробовать, и которые, он уверен, заставят Ибо изумиться.

— Конечно! — говорит Сяо Чжань, уткнувшись в шею Ибо, чтобы начать целовать линию его челюсти. Ибо издает довольный звук и запрокидывает голову, открывая Сяо Чжаню шею для поцелуев тоже, — в основном для того, чтобы у нас не было ситуаций, подобных этой, когда ты бросаешь мне на колени кошмарный яйцеклад и говоришь, что собираешься... отложить в меня яйца, — он с трудом подавляет дрожь при этой мысли, и чувствует, как плечи Ибо сотрясаются от беззвучного смеха.

— Хорошо, — Ибо драматично вздыхает, — я просто подумал, что это будет забавно. Типа ксенофильская ролевая игра с инопланетным оплодотворением, и ты умоляешь меня наполнить тебя, — он поднимает глаза, игриво щурясь, и ловит выражение лица Сяо Чжаня, которое, как уверен Сяо Чжань, должно было быть чем-то средним между беспокойством и ужасом, так что Ибо сразу прерывается. — Но, конечно. Мы все обсудим.

Он пожимает плечами и вынимает телефон из заднего кармана, его большие пальцы летают по экрану, открывая приложение с таблицами, который он потом поворачивает, чтобы показать Сяо Чжаню. Таблица называется «отличный секс». Ибо кокетливо приподнимает бровь.   
— Хочешь начать список сейчас?

И вот как буквально через два дня Сяо Чжань оказывается в постели, просматривая отправленный ему Ибо двухстраничный список «хочу» и «можно попробовать», и список «неприемлемо», состоящий из пяти пунктов, один из которых «все, что связано с убийством любого из нас».

— Ты действительно считаешь, что это необходимо упомянуть, Ибо? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, выделяя свое имя рядом с надписью «неприемлемо», чтобы обозначить их в этом совпадение. 

— Я пытаюсь просто охватить основы, гэ. Некоторым это нравится, и я же не знаю, какие извращения кроются под этой милой приличной внешностью, — Ибо заглядывает ему через плечо, и надувает губы, когда Сяо Чжань отмечает «яйцеклад - давать/принимать» как «можно попробовать». Они оба поначитались про разные кинки за последние пару дней, и Сяо Чжань в итоге чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, особенно из-за радостного энтузиазма Ибо по поводу буквально каждой новой девиации.

— Заткнись, ты! — Сяо Чжань оскаливается, и отклоняет планшет в сторону от любопытных глаз Ибо. — И перестань читать из-за плеча, это меня нервирует.

— Хорошо, — Ибо откатывается на другую сторону кровати и начинает возиться со своим телефоном. И Сяо Чжань немного расслабляется. Фистинг — да, гиперстимуляция — да, игры с дыханием — да, публичный секс… он бросает на Ибо взгляд искоса, потому что он добавил его в список «хочу», аж с несколькими восклицательными знаками и сердечками, и отмечает его как «можно попробовать». 

— Чжань-гэ! — ноет Ибо, — Это, наверное, чересчур для тебя, да? — он все еще на своей стороне кровати, так что, должно быть, документ открыт и на его телефоне.

— Не смей подглядывать! Как я могу отвечать честно, если ты смотришь? — Сяо Чжань вбивает «найти нового бойфренда, который будет уважать мои желания» в список «хочу» и Ибо ржёт, добавляя «еженедельная уборка ванной комнаты» в «неприемлемо». И они быстро гробят процесс в попытке превзойти друг друга дурацкими дополнениями к списку.

— Ты придумал стоп-слово? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань после того, как более или менее упорядочивает список. 

Ибо перекатывается на бок, чтобы смотреть прямо на Сяо Чжаня, и дразнит его:   
— «Росси».

Сяо Чжань сжимает рот в тонкую линию и бросает на Ибо испепеляющий взгляд:  
— Я вообще-то не уверен, что ты не стал бы кричать «Росси» в порыве страсти. Это должно быть то, о чем ты обычно не говоришь.

— Чжань-гэ! — Ибо смеется, придвигаясь ближе к Сяо Чжаню, и шутливо сжимает его щеки ладонями, — Не ревнуй, я обычно не думаю о Валентино Росси в постели.

— Обычно, — тихо говорит Сяо Чжань. Маловероятно, что они будут играть какую-либо ролевую игру с участием Росси в постели в ближайшее время. Хотя бы потому, что Ибо слишком хотел бы этого, а Сяо Чжань не уверен, сможет ли его эго с этим справиться. 

— Никакого Росси в постели, — решает Сяо Чжань, — Мы могли бы использовать «светофор»? Зеленый, желтый, красный? «Зеленый» - продолжаем, «желтый» - притормаживаем, и «красный» - прекращаем? И ещё двойное касание двумя пальцами для остановки, если твой рот чем-то занят? — Сяо Чжань демонстрирует жест, и Ибо фыркает, и шлепает его рукой.

— Я серьезно! Хорошо, для меня та же система.

— Гэгэ, — сетует Ибо, — Не могу поверить, что ты забанил Росси в нашей спальне, это должно считаться какой-то формой депривации, — Сяо Чжань впивается пальцами в ребра Ибо, и Ибо пищит и хихикает.

— Итак, — откашливается Ибо, встречает взгляд Сяо Чжаня, и быстро отводит глаза. Это говорит о том, что он смущён, но пытается этого не показать, — Так, значит, ты будешь моим... кхм... Домом?

На самом деле, большинство того, что им нравится, более или менее включает доминирование/подчинение; в основном это происходит из-за неуёмного любопытства Ибо и его стремления пробовать новое, но Сяо Чжань солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится заботиться о Ибо в постели. Быть именно тем, кто заботится, кто дает ему то, что он хочет, а иногда и не дает ему того, что он хочет. Хотя он точно не считает себя доминантом, и даже мысль об этом его немного смущает. Сяо Чжань смущенно смеется и склоняется, чтобы крепко поцеловать Ибо в губы:  
— Я буду тем, кем ты захочешь, дорогой.

— Ух! — Ибо восклицает с поддельным отвращением, — Как некруто, какая дешевая реплика! — но, тем не менее, тянет Сяо Чжаня к себе, чтобы ответить на его поцелуй.

— Не стоит так сильно заостряться на терминах, — Сяо Чжань отстраняется, чтобы сказать это, а затем перекидывает ногу через Ибо, чтобы оседлать его бёдра. — Я понимаю, что по большинству пунктов списка я занимаю «верхнее» положение, но, честно говоря, дорогой, делай, что хочешь. Мы разберемся во всем по ходу дела, — он нежно целует Ибо, и берет его лицо в руки, улыбаясь. — Это должно быть весело.

— Это весело, секс - это весело, — соглашается Ибо. — Это будет очень весело, — он изгибает губы в ухмылке, обвивая руками шею Сяо Чжаня, — Хочешь немного повеселиться?

— Смотри-ка, кто теперь говорит клише, — смеется Сяо Чжань и снова толкает Ибо в кровать, снова целуя.

***1***

— Оно такое скучное, гэ, — жалуется Ибо, презрительно фыркнув в сторону экрана, где женщина влюбленными глазами смотрит вслед высокому красивому мужчине, совершенно стандартно для подобных сериалов. Холодный зимний вечер, и Сяо Чжань, сидя глубоко в диване с тарелкой семечек, пристально смотрит на Ибо.  
— Тогда тебе самому следовало выбрать то, что тебе интересно, а не заставлять выбирать меня, — Сяо Чжань притягивает Ибо через диванные подушки поближе к себе, — тебе никогда не нравится то, что я выбираю. Не знаю, почему бы тебе просто не включить Железного человека или что-то в этом роде и не мучиться.

Ибо фыркает и растягивается на диване, укладывая голову на Сяо Чжаня, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру.  
— Не ожидал, что твой вкус настолько плох. Я давал тебе шанс, а ты снова выбрал мелодраму? — он картинно вздыхает. — Давай просто пойдём спать, я все равно усну минут через двадцать, если буду это смотреть.

Сяо Чжань уклончиво хмыкает, глядя в экран.

— Гэгэ, давай, — настаивает Ибо, пихая Сяо Чжаня в плечо. Сяо Чжань цокает и ловит руку Ибо, опуская ее к себе на колени, и Ибо тут же сжимает его ногу. Сяо Чжань точно знает, что означает «пойдём спать» в этом случае, и, возможно, он и правда стареет, потому что он действительно хочет увидеть, чем закончится этот эпизод, прежде чем они отправятся в постель.

Затем Ибо щипет его за бедро, и Сяо Чжань ворчит:  
— Что ж ты такой засранец, перестань, я же смотрю.

Камера приближается к женщине, показывая ее трепещущие ресницы, и Ибо начинает стонать, но резко обрывает себя, погружаясь в задумчивое молчание. Задумчивый Ван Ибо — опасный Ван Ибо.

— Послушай, гэ... — медленно начинает он, вопросительным тоном, — может, хочешь попробовать что-нибудь из списка?

Сяо Чжань наклоняется и смотрит на ухмылочку Ибо. Он ломает голову, что же можно выбрать из списка, чтобы занять Ибо, пока он заканчивает серию.   
— Хорошо, — соглашается он, придумав, — но, чур я выбираю, потому что ты меня прерываешь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, ты хочешь, чтобы я… — Ибо начинает вставать, но Сяо Чжань кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Нет нет. оставайся так, — нежно говорит Сяо Чжань. — Повернись.

Ибо переворачивается так, что оказывается лицом к животу Сяо Чжаня, и прижимается к нему носом, целуя мягкую ткань его худи, пробирается под него, прижимаясь губами к животу, теребя языком дорожку волос. Он запускает руки под одежду Сяо Чжаня и собственнически обнимает его за талию. Боже, Сяо Чжань любит эти большие руки.

Сяо Чжань двигает руками под лежащим на нём Ибо, расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах и молнию на ширинке. Ибо, правильно поняв это движение, обхватывает губами мягкий член Сяо Чжаня через боксеры, высунув язык, чтобы намочить ткань. Сяо Чжаню лучше бы поскорее воплотить свой план в жизнь, пока у него не встал.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты погрел мой член. Это нормально, детка? 

Ибо прерывисто выдыхает и кивает, так что Сяо Чжань вытаскивает свой член и направляет его в ожидающий рот Ибо. Это настоящее испытание силы воли Сяо Чжаня, — пытаться игнорировать ощущение влажного рта Ибо вокруг него, — и он старается снова сосредоточить внимание на происходящем на экране. Героиня там плачет — явно уже что-то важное упустил.

— Не соси, — приказывает Сяо Чжань, когда Ибо начинает двигать языком, — просто сосредоточься на том, чтобы согревать меня.

Ибо стонет и вжимается в него носом, его рот горячо и нежно сдавливает мягкий член Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань смотрит вниз на темную макушку Ибо и проводит рукой по волосам, слегка поглаживая, а затем вновь переключает внимание на телевизор. Ибо пару раз двигает языком, надавливая на вес, лежащий на нем, прежде чем успокоиться и начать дышать через нос, расслабляясь.

Некоторое время Сяо Чжань смотрит в экран и гладит мягкие волосы Ибо, пока Ибо лежит, прижавшись лицом к его паху, удобно умещая весь член Сяо Чжаня во рту. Он немного твердеет от этого ощущения, но это скорее фоновый гул удовольствия, чем интенсивное возбуждение, и Сяо Чжань чувствует, как в груди все сжимается от любви к Ибо. Он всегда такой хороший.

Сяо Чжань переводит взгляд с телевизора на лицо Ибо, глаза его закрыты, губы расслаблены. Он гладит Ибо по щеке, тот издает тихий звук, и, Ох!, Сяо Чжань понимает, что он заснул.

Сяо Чжань чувствует, как возбуждение прорастает в его животе, кровь горячеет от осознания того, насколько сильно ему доверяет Ибо, — достаточно, чтобы заснуть в таком положении. В этом есть что-то грандиозное, что-то, что заставляет сердце Сяо Чжаня биться в горле, когда он просовывает пальцы в расслабленный рот Ибо рядом со своим членом.

— Ибо? — снова мягко спрашивает Сяо Чжань. Ибо не отвечает, спит крепко. Уши Сяо Чжаня горят, он вытаскивает пальцы изо рта Ибо, не совсем понимая, что делать с руками. Он знает, что они оба отметили сомнофилию в списке «хочу» — и, честно признаться, сейчас он ничего не хотел бы больше, чем разбудить Ибо, дёргая его за волосы, чтобы он проснулся, задыхаясь вокруг его члена, — но это не то, о чем они договорились, он не получил согласия, да и Ибо спит так мирно, что у него духа не хватит.

— Ибо, — повторяет он, ероша короткую челку Ибо. Между ног Сяо Чжаня стекает слюна, и это должно бы быть мерзко, но Сяо Чжань аж чувствует биение пульса от груди до самого члена, пока тот встает все крепче. И он толкает Ибо в плечо, — Ибо, проснись.

Но даже просто ощущение сонно моргающего Ибо, приходящего в сознание с его членом во рту, сносит Сяо Чжаня напрочь. Самое невыносимое, что Ибо стонет, разворачивая плечо, и подаётся вперед, так что Сяо Чжаню приходится придержать его лоб, чтобы вытащить член, прежде чем он сделает что-то ужасное, например, выебет его в рот, пока он еще полусонный.

— Сказал же тебе, что засну, — бормочет Ибо, касаясь кончика члена Сяо Чжаня мягкими губами, — могу я еще поотвлекать тебя от этого скучного сериала, Чжань-гэ?

Сяо Чжань снова кладет руку на макушку Ибо и мягко толкает его, внимательно наблюдая, как Ибо нежно сосет головку его члена, доводя Сяо Чжаня до полной твердости. Ибо дразнит языком щель, и пальцы ног Сяо Чжаня скручиваются, рука вцепляется Ибо в волосы. Такое интимное удовольствие в том, как Ибо сонный и разнеженный, позволяет рукой на затылке направлять себя вниз вдоль члена Сяо Чжаня. Ибо прижимается к нему лицом, его нос трется о лобковые волосы Сяо Чжаня, он постанывает вокруг члена, и легкие искры удовольствия пронизывают Сяо Чжаня до кончиков пальцев.

— Очень хорошо, продолжай, — мурлычет Сяо Чжань, гладя Ибо по голове. У Ибо во рту твердый член целиком, головка прижимается к мягкому нёбу, а язык дразнит нижнюю сторону ствола. Боже, Ибо так хорош в этом. Сяо Чжань обожает то, как нос Ибо вдавливается в его пах, ему нравится, как его член ощущается тяжелым на языке, заполняя рот Ибо, но не душит его. Он удерживает голову Ибо прижатой внизу и пару раз покачивает бедрами, и Ибо стонет, как будто он уже собирается кончить. Возможно, так и есть, он и раньше признавался, что любит, когда его удерживают и заставляют чувствовать, что используют, а Сяо Чжань любит то, как Ибо позволяет ему делать то, что ему нравится.

Ибо продолжает издавать слабые возбужденные звуки пока сосет, и у Сяо Чжаня не занимает много времени, чтобы кончить в его рот с тихим стоном. Его глаза закрыты, голова откинута на спинку дивана, руки поглаживают волосы Ибо. Ибо радостно мычит и целует Сяо Чжаня в живот, засовывает его член обратно в штаны и переворачивается. Сяо Чжань несколько секунд приходит в себя, приятное тепло распространяется по его телу пока возбуждение уходит.

— Мм, ты пропускаешь поцелуй, — говорит Ибо с его колен, он смотрит вниз и видит, что Ибо смотрит на экран, где, конечно же, красивая героиня и высокий красивый мужчина целуются в замедленной съемке, пока камера перемещается вокруг них. 

— Надеюсь, я не слишком тебя отвлек, Чжань-гэ, — самодовольно говорит Ибо.

— Лао Ван всегда отвлекает своей красотой, — отвечает Сяо Чжань, и шутит лишь отчасти, — если он хочет моего внимания, как я могу сосредоточиться на чем-то другом?

Ибо фыркает.  
— Отлично. Так и должно быть.

Поскольку экранный поцелуй затягивается, Сяо Чжань смотрит вниз на Ибо, который теперь возится со своим телефоном, все еще лёжа головой на бёдрах Сяо Чжаня. Его губы опухшие и розовые, и Сяо Чжань рад, что у него больше нет либидо двадцатилетнего юноши, иначе этот вид, вероятно, снова заставил бы его член напрячься.   
— Тебе понравилось?

Ибо продолжает возиться со своим телефоном, и Сяо Чжань видит, что он что-то пишет друзьям о мотоциклах, что вызывает у него чувство неконтролируемого обожания. 

— Что понравилось? — говорит Ибо, — Сериал?

Сяо Чжань отвечает:  
— Сериал? Какой сериал? Нет! Ты знаешь что.

Ибо откладывает телефон и с ухмылкой поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— О, та часть, где я держал твой член во рту и заснул от скуки, а потом ты мой рот выебал, пока я ещё не совсем проснулся?

Сяо Чжань чувствует, как его член дергается, и задается вопросом, есть ли вероятность, что высокое сексуальное влечение заразно. Ибо противно двигает челюстью и выглядит слишком самодовольным для человека, который даже не кончил.

— Да уж. Это было здорово, Чжань-ге, — Ибо снова устраивается и возвращается к телефону. Сяо Чжань отчаянно хочет, чтобы его кровь начала отливать от члена обратно, — Можешь сделать это снова, когда в следующий раз будешь смотреть что-то скучное.

В конце концов, Сяо Чжаню приходится снова смотреть весь эпизод, на этот раз без Ибо и отвлечений.

***2***

Ибо весь дрожит от предвкушения, разматывая тонкую красную веревку и раскладывая ее рядом с обнаженным Сяо Чжанем, стоящим на коленях на кровати. Сегодня они пробуют новое, и Сяо Чжань солгал бы, если бы сказал, что совсем не нервничает, — в основном из-за неспособности Ибо делать что-либо медленно.

— Ты точно уверен, что сможешь сделать это, не прерывая мое кровообращение? — Сяо Чжань с опаской смотрит на веревку. — Не хочется остаться без рук.

Ибо фыркает.  
— Я знаю, что делаю. Как ты думаешь, что я практиковал всю неделю?

Что верно то верно, Ибо провел последние несколько дней с веревкой, обмотанной вокруг запястья, завязывая узлы и петли, пока разговаривает по телефону с менеджером, или уложив ноги на колени Сяо Чжаня с руками, полными верёвок, выполняя инструкции с планшета.

— Мы не собираемся делать ничего ужасного. Я не хочу, чтобы пришлось тебя из них вырезать. Это пустая трата веревки.

Сяо Чжань потягивается и выгибает спину так, что Ибо склоняется к нему, будто намагниченный.   
— Какой же тогда план, Ван-лаоши? — говорит Сяо Чжань, кокетливо приподнимая бровь, — как ты меня хочешь?

Ибо обходит Сяо Чжаня сзади, и берет его руки, аккуратно скрещивая их за спиной.  
— Вот так будет прекрасно, Лао Сяо. Так и оставайся, будь красивым, и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, — Ибо целует Сяо Чжаня в затылок, его обнаженная грудь согревает спину Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза, но не двигается, и Ибо берет в руки веревку.

— Не дергайся, и дай мне знать, если будет неудобно, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — говорит Сяо Чжань, и у него начинает покалывать шея, когда Ибо двигается за его спиной, готовя веревки.

Руки Ибо нежны, пока он оборачивает веревку вокруг скрещённых запястий Сяо Чжаня один и второй раз, а затем делает что-то, что, как догадывается Сяо Чжань, закрепляет узел. Ибо просовывает пару пальцев между веревкой и кожей Сяо Чжаня, проверяя натяжение. Так трогательно, насколько серьезно Ибо относится к его комфорту и безопасности. Сяо Чжань чувствует себя немного уязвимым. Быть голым и связанным — это не нормальное положение для него, но уверенное руководство Ибо помогает ему расслабиться, и он позволяет Ибо делать то, что ему нравится. И он, в свою очередь, очень осторожно обращается с Сяо Чжанем.

— Хорошо, сожми мои пальцы, гэ, — Ибо засовывает два пальца в ладонь Сяо Чжаня, и Сяо Чжань обхватывает их своими, нежно сжимая. — Сильнее, — Сяо Чжань сжимает сильнее, и Ибо удовлетворенно мычит. — Тебе придется поработать над хватом, гэ, похоже, ты слабеешь к старости.

Обычно Сяо Чжань язвит в ответ на подобные шутки, но сейчас он просто хмыкает, пока Ибо пару раз тянет его за руки. Он начинает больше расслабляться в ритме движений рук Ибо, и приятно просто... перестать думать на время.

— Цвет? — Ибо звучит немного обеспокоенно, и Сяо Чжань понимает, что расслабившись, он не ответил на несколько замечаний Ибо.

— Зелёный, все хорошо, я в порядке, — быстро отвечает он. Ибо целует кончик его уха, и прикусывает так, что Сяо Чжань дрожит. — Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — передразнивает Ибо. — Что ж, сейчас я начну связывать тебе грудь. Тебе не нужно говорить, но дай мне знать, если цвет изменится, ладно?

Сяо Чжань считает забавным, что Ибо слишком беспокоится из-за этого; Ибо редко бывает настолько бережным с ним, но он все равно кивает. Это не чрезмерно страстно и приятно грубо, какими часто бывает их секс, и у Сяо Чжаня еще даже не встал. Легко просто позволить Ибо обмотать красную веревку через его плечо, грудь, другую руку и обратно.

Ибо продолжает дергать за веревки, проверяя их натяжение, убеждаясь, что они не передавливают, а Сяо Чжань позволяет тянуть себя за них вместе с этими движениями. Сильным рывком сзади его руки подтянуты к обвязке груди, не слишком туго, но с постоянным давлением. Удивительно приятно.

Ибо перебирается вперёд и поправляет веревку на груди Сяо Чжаня, и кладет ладони ему на плечи.   
— Боже, ты выглядишь просто потрясающе, — Ибо кажется немного задыхающимся. Он облизывает губы, и опускает руки, лаская соски Сяо Чжаня, пока они не затвердеют, — Красный всегда тебе шёл.

Теперь Сяо Чжань чувствует, как его член начинает проявлять заинтересованность. Желание Ибо заразительно, он может почувствовать его в дрожании пальцев, увидеть его по покрасневшим щекам.

— Надо еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть спереди, и все будет идеально, — Ибо целует Сяо Чжаня, и все это так осторожно, нежно, совсем не то, чего Сяо Чжань ожидал, когда Ибо предложил эту идею. Сяо Чжань наклоняется к нему, открывает рот для языка Ибо, позволяет своему лицу лежать между большими теплыми ладонями, прежде чем Ибо отстраняется, глядя с притворной строгостью, прервав поцелуй. — Не отвлекай меня.

Ибо возвращается за спину Сяо Чжаня и начинает еще один оборот веревки, на этот раз ниже на груди, прямо под сосками. Это сильнее ощущается ограничивающим, и Сяо Чжань начинает представлять, каково было бы быть полностью связанным, совершенно беспомощным перед тем, что Ибо захочет с ним сделать. С лодыжками, прижатыми к заднице, раздвинутыми ногами, может быть, и с завязанными глазами, не имея представления о том, что будет дальше. Или, еще лучше, говоря Ибо, что именно сделать, и Ибо стремится угодить ему, используя свои большие руки и большой член, чтобы сделать Сяо Чжаню приятно, так чертовски хорошо. Или, что лучше всего, связать самого Ибо, превратить его в произведение искусства, переплетая веревки от плеч к ногам, тащить его через кровать, тащить на член…

— О чем ты думаешь? — внезапно говорит Ибо на ухо Сяо Чжаню, прижимаясь к его спине, — Ты дышишь быстрее.

— О тебе, — затаив дыхание, отвечает Сяо Чжань, — в следующий раз.

— В следующий раз? — Ибо урчит, звучит немного возбужденно, — Я хочу чтобы была распорка, держала бы твои ноги раздвинутыми для меня, ты был бы таким открытым, готовым, когда я захочу тебя, — Сяо Чжань издает легкий приглушенный стон, и Ибо нежно кусает его за шею, его зубы скользят по чувствительной коже. 

— Почти готово. Бля, я хорошо с этим справился. Ты такой красивый, — следующая петля проходит под руками Сяо Чжаня с обеих сторон, еще больше затягивая веревки. Одним последним рывком Ибо заканчивает со своими сложными узлами, и Сяо Чжань надежно связан.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань шевелит руками, немного отводит запястья и чувствует как отзывается натяжение верёвок на груди.

Сяо Чжань прислоняется к горячему телу Ибо.  
— Приятно, — выдыхает он, — Что теперь, Лао Ван?

— Сейчас? Вот что, — Ибо давит на узлы между лопатками, и Сяо Чжань позволяет наклонить себя и поставить так, что его лицо прижато к простыням, а задница задрана вверх. Немного неудобно без возможности удерживать равновесие руками или локтями, но Ибо успокаивающе гладит его по ногам, обхватывает его задницу.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы я трахнул тебя вот так? — спрашивает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань, честно говоря, немного удивлен, что он не сделал это просто так. Ибо, должно быть, немного нервничает из-за того, что полностью контролирует ситуацию, и нуждается в подтверждениях. Если бы у него были свободны руки, Сяо Чжань обхватил бы его лицо руками, целовал его, затаив дыхание, показывал Ибо, как сильно ему нравится быть трахнутым со связанными за спиной руками.

Вместо этого он использует слова.   
— Звучит неплохо. Давай, Ибо, покажи мне небо в алмазах.

Ибо смеется и целует копчик Сяо Чжаня, затем еще ниже и еще, и пальцы Сяо Чжаня скручиваются в ожидании, когда Ибо раздвигает его задницу одной рукой, его горячее дыхание касается кожи Сяо Чжаня. Вместо языка Ибо, чего он уже ожидал, это сухая подушечка его большого пальца. Она прижимается к уже растянутому входу Сяо Чжаня, трёт дразняще. Другая рука Ибо сжимает веревки на спине Сяо Чжаня, держась за узлы, соединяющие его запястья со спиной, а затем он тянет Сяо Чжаня немного назад, и это движение сдавливает его грудь.

— Я действительно могу просто перемещать тебя как мне захочется, вот так, — удивленно говорит Ибо, затем внезапно спрыгивает с кровати, толкая Сяо Чжаня, который фыркает в простыни. Слышится звук пластика, а затем Ибо снова оказывается на кровати позади Сяо Чжаня, прижимает к нему палец в смазке, и легко входит до первого сустава.

— Нетерпеливый, — говорит Сяо Чжань, и Ибо проталкивает палец дальше, затем снова кладет руку на веревки. Осознание того, что скоро его натянет на член Ибо, и он не сможет ничего сделать, кроме как принять его, делает его возбужденнее, чем он хочет признаться, и он пытается снова подвигаться на пальце Ибо.

— Мм, — соглашается Ибо, и с намеком прижимает свой твердый член к задней части бедра Сяо Чжаня. — Очень не терпится, но как же терпеть, когда мой Чжань-гэ перевязан как подарок?

Второй палец присоединяется к первому, и Ибо хорошо знает как идеально раскрыть Сяо Чжаня, — но есть что-то особенное в его крепком хвате за веревку, в крошечных рывках, которые при каждом движении поднимают грудь Сяо Чжаня с кровати, что его возбуждает так, что он ерзает на коленях, раздвигая их ещё шире. Третий палец на самом деле не нужен, Сяо Чжань заранее подготовился, но Ибо проталкивает его вместе с двумя другими и отклоняется назад, потянув Сяо Чжаня назад собой. Искры возбуждения заставляют член Сяо Чжаня подергиваться, и Ибо должен чувствовать, как он сжимается на его пальцах, потому что он смеется, тихо и хрипло.

— Готов к моему члену, гэ? — спрашивает Ибо и медленно вытаскивает пальцы, затем прижимается к Сяо Чжаню, и его член влажно ложится в складку его задницы. Сяо Чжань стонет и немного отклоняется, и Ибо удерживает его одной рукой, — Могу я потянуть?

— Да, черт возьми, да, — выдыхает Сяо Чжань, и это все, что нужно Ибо, чтобы приставить к нему член и начать входить. Это медленно и ровно, как и все, что он делает сегодня вечером, и Сяо Чжань почти готов попросить, чтоб быстрее, но вот уже Ибо полностью внутри него, и Сяо Чжань стонет в простыни. Ибо вращает бедрами в медленном движении, которое посылает толчки удовольствия, рассыпающиеся по телу Сяо Чжаня, а затем берётся обеими руками за веревку, соединяющую запястья Сяо Чжаня со спиной, и сильно тянет, пока Сяо Чжань не подаётся на него, и не насаживается глубоко на член. Сяо Чжань задыхается от этого ощущения, его глаза закатываются.

— Бля, ох! — его голова откидывается назад на плечо Ибо, и Ибо прижимает рот к шее Сяо Чжаня, кусая его, когда толкается. На самом деле он не может влиять на темп, так что все делает Ибо, подбрасывая Сяо Чжаня на своём члене, и это хорошо . Веревки натирают кожу Сяо Чжаня, и он надеется, что натрут, надеется, что они оставят красные следы, которые Ибо позже сможет успокоить своим языком, — Ибо!

Ибо пихает Сяо Чжаня обратно в простыни, жестко , но он не успевает пожаловаться , потому что Ибо начинает трахать его короткими и точными движениями прямо по простате. И, блять, Сяо Чжань вот-вот кончит. Его пальцы скручиваются, дыхание срывается, и, черт возьми, он сейчас кончит нетронутым, когда они только начали.

— Чжань-гэ, — хрипит Ибо, — блять, так хорошо, черт, я сейчас кончу.

Сяо Чжань корчится в желании дотронуться до собственного члена, он чувствует себя дико, пытается двигаться навстречу Ибо, едва в состоянии вдыхать между стонами.

— Ибо, прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста, ты должен… ах ! — рука Ибо едва касается члена Сяо Чжаня, и он кончает, уделывая всю руку Ибо и даже до груди долетает. Ибо внезапно вытаскивает и переворачивает Сяо Чжаня на спину, и у него немного тянет в плечах, но Ибо хватается за свой член рукой, на которую только что кончил Сяо Чжань, смотрит на него сверху вниз, с открытым ртом и с обвисшими от пота волосами, и тоже кончает, и толстые струи падают на живот и грудь Сяо Чжаня.

— Черт возьми, это было быстро, — выдыхает Ибо, бросаясь вперед, и да. Блядь. Не стоило в этот раз, — Черт, я тебя сейчас развяжу.

Ибо перекатывает Сяо Чжаня на живот, и ощущение прохлады, растекающееся по коже, не самое приятное, но руки Ибо, терпеливые и теплые, успокаивают, и Сяо Чжань обнаруживает, что чуть не уснул, пока Ибо развязывал узлы. Когда его руки освобождаются, он роняет их по бокам, а Ибо целует его между его лопатками, и стягивает веревку, пока не освобождает его полностью.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ибо, растирая руки Сяо Чжаня, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пережал, и Сяо Чжань издает довольный звук в простыни. Ибо падает рядом с ним и прижимается к нему, прижимается лбом к голове Сяо Чжаня, — Что-нибудь болит?

— Задница, — бормочет Сяо Чжань, и Ибо тихонько смеется и целует его в затылок, — Это было хорошо.

— Да. Было круто.

— Так хорошо, — удовлетворенно вздыхает Сяо Чжань. Затем он перекатывается на бок лицом к Ибо и озорно улыбается, — Как считаешь, в следующий раз смогу я связать тебя?

Ибо целует его, быстро и легко.  
— В следующий раз? Я думал, что в следующий раз мы решили использовать распорку, — Сяо Чжань стонет и хватает Ибо за лицо, прижимаясь и целуя с открытым ртом. — Да, да и это тоже. И то и другое. Все это. 

— Всегда такой жадный, гэ, — дразнит Ибо и сонно прикусывает нижнюю губу Сяо Чжаня.

— Да, — Сяо Чжань соглашается и снова целует его. — Я всегда хочу большего, когда дело касается тебя.

— Хорошо, что мне есть что предложить, — говорит Ибо, выгибаясь на кровати, потягиваясь, — Я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь, Чжань-гэ, я серьезно, — говорит он, и это звучит до странности торжественно, почти неуместно в расслабленной посткоитальной атмосфере. Они смотрят друг на друга мгновение, но прежде чем Сяо Чжань успевает отреагировать на странное изменение настроения, Ибо преувеличенно хмурится, и момент прерывается. 

— Просто, может быть, после того, как мы примем душ, — Ибо скатывается с кровати, и Сяо Чжань смотрит ему вслед.

Сяо Чжань заказывает распорку, пока Ибо принимает душ. Когда он снова появляется, свежий и чистый, вытирая волосы полотенцем, он бросает подозрительный взгляд на безобидную улыбку Сяо Чжаня, но ничего не говорит. Хороший выйдет сюрприз.

***3***

Ибо сидит на полу, опираясь о диван, его пальцы дергаются на контроллере, когда он уничтожает отряд врага на экране. Сяо Чжань сидит на диване сверху, расставив ноги, так что одна согнутая нога служит подставкой для планшета, а вторая рядом с плечом Ибо. Для них это обычный выходной день — просто наслаждаются обществом друг друга, пока оба в одном городе. 

Сяо Чжань жует маленькие кубики сушеного манго, и Ибо толкает его плечом в колено.   
— Чжань-гэ, дай мне тоже, — требует он, не отрывая глаз от экрана, где убивает игровых персонажей.

— Бери сам, я рисую, — говорит Сяо Чжань с набитым ртом. Ибо, мягко говоря, паршивец. Паршивец, которого он любит, но, тем не менее. Про себя Сяо Чжань думает, что это, вероятно, результат того, что он стал знаменитым так рано, и ему, такому хорошенькому и милому, никто не мог отказать. Похоже, никто, кроме Сяо Чжаня.

Ибо дуется.   
— Ну, я играю. Давай, просто положи мне в рот.

— Слышал такое раньше, — бормочет Сяо Чжань, продолжая рисовать, и Ибо фыркает на шутку, а потом издает разочарованный звук, когда его достают, и экран мигает красным.

— Чжань-гэ, — повторяет Ибо. — Манго. Дай. Сейчас.

Ибо широко открывает рот, готовясь, и Сяо Чжань вздыхает, хватает горсть манго и наклоняется, чтобы сунуть ее в рот Ибо, не закрывая ему обзор экрана. Он уверяет себя, что не подкаблучник — просто Ибо может быть невероятно убедительным, когда хочет.

— Я тебе не прислуга, — заявляет Сяо Чжань. — Ты мог бы просто приостановить игру, если так голоден, — аргумент «просто нажми паузу» давний, и Сяо Чжань улыбается про себя, когда Ибо клюет на приманку.

— Мм! — Ибо возмущенно восклицает с ртом, полным манго, затем быстро жует и глотает, прежде чем ответить. — Ты же знаешь, что нельзя ставить на паузу онлайн-игры, здесь это вопрос жизни и смерти! Посмотри на карту!

Сяо Чжань бросает быстрый взгляд на экран, но, честно говоря, для него это ничего не значит, поэтому он просто ерошит волосы Ибо, намеренно снисходительно.  
— Я знаю. Мне просто нравится дразнить тебя, щеночек.

Раздается вздох. Ибо ерзает на полу, принимая более удобную позу.  
— И у тебя отлично получается. Дай ещё.

На этот раз, когда Сяо Чжань передает фрукты вниз, Ибо лижет поперёк его пальцев так, что это могло бы быть и совершенно невинным, если бы за ним не последовало низкое:  
— Чжань-гэ, ещё.

— Вот как? — Сяо Чжань погружает кончики указательного и среднего пальцев в рот Ибо и проводит вдоль нижних зубов. Ибо дразнит их кончиком языка, но не сводит глаз с экрана, по-прежнему погруженный в игру, и не собираясь отвлекаться. Сяо Чжань, однако, очень хочет отвлечься. Он откладывает планшет и берет еще несколько кусочков фруктов, чтобы скормить их Ибо. 

На этот раз он устраивает из этого шоу, прижимая ко рту Ибо только один кусочек манго, его пальцы упираются в мягкую подушечку нижней губы Ибо. Он держит кусок сушеного манго между большим и указательным пальцами, и Ибо пытается зацепить его языком, чтобы затащить в рот. Это глупо, но влажный язык Ибо и горячий рот вокруг его пальцев неслабо заводят Сяо Чжаня. Другая его рука почти автоматически заплетается в волосы Ибо, лаская короткий ёжик на затылке.

— Ты так отвлекаешь, — ворчит Ибо. И раздаётся даже ещё один залп выстрелов из телевизора, прежде чем Ибо отшвыривает контроллер и хватается за руку Сяо Чжаня, всасывая его пальцы в рот и выпуская обратно с непристойным чпоканьем, — не можешь удержать его в штанах даже пять минут?

Сяо Чжань издает возмущенный звук, но быстро замолкает, когда Ибо подползает и забирается к нему на колени. Это их первая попытка разобраться с эротическим кормлением. 

***

Одна из ножек кухонного стула ломается совершенно случайно и неожиданно, вообще не потому, что Ибо свалился на него во время секса. (Правда, Чжань-гэ, все равно сломался бы, не смотри на меня так). Это, однако, означает, что теперь у них есть только один нормальный стул на кухне, и самое очевидное, что можно делать в такой ситуации — есть, сидя на диване в гостиной.

Поэтому Сяо Чжань сидит за кухонным столом на единственном целом стуле, а Ибо сидит на его коленях, и Сяо Чжань тащит рисовую лапшу из тарелки с супом перед ними в рот Ибо, потому что, видимо, по мнению Ибо, как раз это наиболее логичное решение вопроса.

Ибо издает удовлетворенный легкий стон, проглатывая кусок, и суп немного пачкает его лицо. Тарелка почти пуста, а ноги Сяо Чжаня начинают неметь от веса взрослого мужчины, давящего ему на колени большую часть получаса, но он не готов прекратить. Сяо Чжань слегка сжимает бедро Ибо. Он знает, что это глупо, но то, что Ибо радостно стонет на его коленях, вызывает определенные приятные воспоминания. Воспоминания эти в сочетании с теплым весом задницы Ибо рядом с его членом, вызывают у него эрекцию.

— Чжань-гэ, у тебя встал? — Ибо откидывается назад, так что его голова укладывается на плечо Сяо Чжаня, и он смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. — Это тебя заводит? Кормить меня лапшой? — спрашивает он, ухмыляясь молчанию Сяо Чжаня. 

— Когда я увидел это в списке, я подумал, что это должно быть как то, что мы делали раньше, знаешь, манго, облизывание пальцев, может быть клубника со сливками? Это вот… не оно.

Ибо не выглядит недовольным, и это хорошее начало, считает Сяо Чжань. Даже то, что ему просто любопытно, уже неплохо, потому что даже сам Сяо Чжань не знает, почему он внезапно так сильно заведён этим. Он кладет свободную руку на живот Ибо и испытывает глубокое удовлетворение от ощущения легкого вздутия, которое всегда случается с ним после обильной еды. Это кажется немного неправильным — получать сексуальное удовольствие от чего-то столь несексуального, но Ибо кажется счастливым, расслабленным и непредвзятым. Может, даже и немного заинтересованным?

Сяо Чжань, чувствуя себя зажатым в угол, осторожно спрашивает.   
— Это плохо?

— Вовсе нет. Мне просто интересно, как оно для тебя. — Ибо открывает рот, когда к его губам приближаются палочки с лапшой, и говорит, пока жует. 

— Я ем лапшу, так что я в порядке, — его довольный ответ согревает Сяо Чжаня, это совершенно типичный Ибо со своими шуточками.

— Не все связано с сексом, Ибо.

Ибо хрюкает, не заботясь о привлекательности.   
— А выглядит так, что связано. Видишь, твой член практически во мне уже, — он елозит задницей там, где к ней прижимается член Сяо Чжаня, чтобы подтвердить свою точку зрения. Сяо Чжань кладет палочки, чтобы взяться за второе бедро Ибо, тщетно пытаясь удержать его на месте.

— Приятно вложить в тебя немного еды*, — он честно пытался, но Ибо всё двигается, потираясь задом о Сяо Чжаня. Все же такой паршивец. Сяо Чжань широко раздвигает пальцы и немного прижимает Ибо, позволяя себе вдавливаться в мягкость его задницы.

— Так приятно, что встаёт? — Ибо звучит настолько самодовольно, что было бы раздражающим, не будь Сяо Чжань так безмерно влюблён.

Он обнимает Ибо за живот и притягивает его к себе ещё ближе, прижимаясь лицом к мягкой ткани толстовки Ибо.  
— Может быть, это просто от того, что у меня на коленях сидит красивый молодой человек, он ест мою стряпню и согревает меня.

Ибо смеется.   
— Ух! «красивый молодой человек». Окей, дедуля, — Сяо Чжань осуждающе цокает на такое неуважение, но Ибо просто нетерпеливо похлопывает его по бедру. — Давай, дай еще, пока не остыло, — говорит он и возбужденно указывает на миску с лапшой.

Сяо Чжань неохотно высвобождает свою правую руку, чтобы попытаться накормить Ибо лапшой, но Ибо смеется и чуть не падает со стула, когда склоняется, пытаясь встретиться с палочками на полпути, в результате чего Сяо Чжань чуть не роняет лапшу Ибо на колени. 

— Было бы быстрее, если бы ты просто доел сам, — жалуется Сяо Чжань, пока Ибо удерживает его руку неподвижной, чтобы он мог более успешно положить лапшу в рот.

— Где же в этом веселье? И, кроме того, — говорит Ибо, едва засунув в рот остатки лапши, — очевидно, тебе это нравится.

Сяо Чжань фыркает и откладывает палочки в сторону. Ибо берет тарелку, чтобы допить суп, и при этом нахально прижимается к члену Сяо Чжаня, просто таки излучая самодовольство.

— Итак, хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе кончить? — предлагает Ибо, оглядываясь через плечо. У него капля бульона в уголке рта, и Сяо Чжань ее сцеловывает.

— Нет, и так нормально, — говорит он искренне. Стояк — это скорее условный рефлекс на то, что Ибо сидит у него на коленях, а не настоящее возбуждение. И это немного смущает, но Сяо Чжань достаточно уверен в их отношениях, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что из-за этого над ним не будут смеяться слишком долго. Вероятно.

— Хорошо. Может, тогда ты поможешь кончить мне? — Ибо берет правую руку Сяо Чжаня и прижимает ее к своим шортам, где (ага!) член Ибо заметно напряжен. «Я ем лапшу», поглядите-ка, думает Сяо Чжань, поглаживая мягкую ткань, чувствуя, как член Ибо увеличивается под прикосновениями.

Сяо Чжань засовывает руку под пояс шорт и трусов Ибо и вытаскивает его член, уже наполовину вставший.   
— О, так ты заводишься от того, что ешь лапшу, но странный тут я, когда ты последние десять минут ерзаешь у меня на коленях? — он кружит вокруг головки члена Ибо, не сжимая сильно кулак, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и проводя большим пальцем по головке, размазывая прекам.

— Последние десять минут твой стояк тыкался в меня, — фыркает Ибо и полностью откидывается на Сяо Чжаня, широко расставляя ноги под столом. — Я думаю, ты просто должен взять на себя ответственность, гэгэ.

Сяо Чжань кладет подбородок на плечо Ибо и смотрит, как розовая головка члена высовывается из его пальцев.   
— И как именно мне это сделать?

— Ты мог бы начать с того, что заставил бы меня кончить, — говорит Ибо и толкается в его руку, — а дальше посмотрим.

Сяо Чжань подносит ладонь ко рту Ибо, и Ибо все понимает правильно, облизывая, оставляя на ней влажную широкую полосу. Затем Сяо Чжань возвращает свою смоченную слюной руку к члену Ибо, усиливает хватку и ускоряет темп, уделяя много внимания головке, точно так, как он знает, нравится Ибо. Ибо выдыхает что-то среднее между смехом и стоном и прижимается к члену Сяо Чжаня, двигаясь мелкими кругами.

— Ты мог бы меня трахнуть, — предлагает Ибо, заводя руку назад, чтобы дотрагиваться до волос Сяо Чжаня, — тебе даже не нужно двигаться, я сам. 

Это заманчивое предложение, особенно потому, что член Ибо уже протекает на костяшки Сяо Чжаня, но опыт говорит им, что правило «никаких упражнений полчаса после еды» точно применимо к сексу.

— Ты только что поел, у тебя заболит живот, — цокает Сяо Чжань и крутит рукой, отчего у Ибо скручиваются пальцы на ногах, — позволь мне просто позаботиться о тебе.

Потом есть только сдавленные стоны Ибо и гладкий звук руки, работающей на его члене. Сяо Чжань утыкается лицом в шею Ибо, а он смотрит на руку Сяо Чжаня, и его розовый рот открыт, от чего Сяо Чжаню становится еще горячее. Его рука скользкая от слюны и прекама, и звуки становятся непристойными.

— Да, вот так, — стонет Ибо, двигая бёдрами в кулак Сяо Чжаня, — м-м-м, я почти.

— Тогда давай. Кончай.

С этими словами Ибо вздрагивает, глядя на Сяо Чжаня, и длинными толчками кончает по всей его руке. Сяо Чжань лениво двигает рукой, дотягивая оргазм, пока Ибо падает в него. Затем Ибо закрывает глаза и обмякает на Сяо Чжане, и радостно стонет когда Сяо Чжань целует его в нежное место за ухом. Сяо Чжань пытается собрать как можно больше спермы Ибо, чтобы не закапать одежду.

Мысль пронзает его. Эта идея абсолютно грязная, она сворачивается жгутами вожделения в его животе, и прежде, чем он успевает мысленно отговорить себя, Сяо Чжань поднимает руку.   
— Ибо, — говорит он, и Ибо открывает глаза и видит перед собой покрытые спермой пальцы Сяо Чжаня. — Ещё?

Ибо замирает, и на мгновение Сяо Чжань пугается, что он пересек черту, но когда он подносит пальцы к нижней губе Ибо, Ибо резко вдыхает через нос и открывает рот и высовывает язык. Сяо Чжань проводит пальцами по языку Ибо, размазывая по нему его собственную сперму, и Ибо подаётся вперед, всасывая пальцы целиком.

— Боже, может, я все-же хочу кончить теперь, — задыхаясь, говорит Сяо Чжань, вставляя и вынимая пальцы изо рта Ибо, а он пытается слизать как можно больше спермы с ладони Сяо Чжаня. 

Ибо с влажным хлопком выпускает пальцы. Его подбородок испачкан спермой. Он усмехается и тянется за спину, нащупывая натянутую молнию Сяо Чжаня.   
— Если тебе есть чем накормить меня, гэ, я буду рад это получить.

Сяо Чжань решает, что раз вот это вот то, что происходит, когда они садятся на единственный стул, то чинить второй можно не торопиться.

_* тут Сяо Чжань просто не особо изящно каламбурит на тему помещения чего-либо внутрь Ибо._

***4***

Вид Ибо, на цыпочках тянущегося за бутылкой устричного соуса, задвинутой в глубину кухонного шкафа, милый. Или был бы милым, если бы его футболка не задралась с одной стороны, открывая крохотную полоску зеленого цвета, выглядывающую из-под пояса его шорт. Глаза Сяо Чжаня сразу же на ней фокусируются.

— Ибо, что это?

Ибо смотрит через плечо на Сяо Чжаня, кончик языка высовывается в углу рта на секунду перед ответом: 

— Что "что это"?

Сяо Чжань встает позади Ибо, и трогает большим пальцем показавшуюся ткань. Она жесткая и похожа на кружево. Если это на Ибо кружевные трусики, Сяо Чжань просто умрёт. 

— Вот это что?

Ибо опускает руки и опускается на ступни, приникая к прикосновению Сяо Чжаня. 

— Мое нижнее белье?

Кокетливый тон что-то срывает в Сяо Чжане, и он немного стягивает пояс Ибо вниз одной рукой, а другой крепко сжимает его бедро. Тонкая полоса темно-зеленого кружева, едва в дюйм шириной, облегает выступающую бедренную косточку Ибо, 

— Ибо, — говорит он, сжимая пальцы на талии своего парня. Ну? У него фетиш на бельё, засуди́те теперь. — Бля.

— Я не знаю о чем ты говоришь, гэ, — говорит Ибо, и усмешка в его голосе становится очевидной. — Разве мужчина не может носить удобное нижнее белье в собственном доме?

Сяо Чжань начинает тянуть его шорты, пытаясь их спустить, но Ибо кладет свои руки на руки Сяо Чжаня, останавливая его. 

— Покажи мне. Боже, Ибо, пожалуйста, покажи мне, — Сяо Чжань даже не смущается того, как быстро он начал умолять, потому что на Ибо надеты кружевные трусики, и Сяо Чжань должен немедленно это видеть, иначе он воспламенится.

— О, вежливые просьбы? — Ибо внезапно оборачивается и одной рукой отталкивает Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань качается на месте, жаждущий. — Тогда садись. Я не хочу, чтобы ты помер от похоти.

Сяо Чжань отодвигает стул (который недавно заменили, всего два месяца как, пожалуйста, поосторожнее) от стола и тяжело садится, подрагивая от нетерпения. Ибо оценивающе смотрит на него, уперев руки в бёдра. Его бёдра покрыты кружевом. Кружевом, которое Сяо Чжань хочет в зубы, хочет на языке, пока он заглатывает член Ибо. Ибо смотрит прямо на свободные штаны Сяо Чжаня, которые почти не скрывают его стояка, и приподнимает бровь. — Все это из-за кусочка кружева?

Самодовольный тон вызывает у него очередной приступ возбуждения.   
— Ты такой гребаный паршивец, — стонет Сяо Чжань, и Ибо медленно подходит к месту, где он сидит, поэтому Сяо Чжаню приходится задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Хочешь стриптиз? — небрежно спрашивает Ибо, как будто его самого это вообще не волнует.

Чтобы поддразнить его, Сяо Чжань отвечает:   
— Для этого обычно что-то другое надевают, а не спортивные шорты с футболкой.

Ибо смотрит на него сверху вниз, выражение его лица невозмутимо, если не считать искр в глазах, которые выдают его наслаждение. Вероятно, очевидным отчаянием Сяо Чжаня. 

— Это отказ? Разве ты не хочешь увидеть, что на мне? — он немного двигает бедрами. И нужен гораздо более сильный человек, чем Сяо Чжань, чтобы сопротивляться подобному приглашению.

— Да, я хочу. Ибо, покажи мне. 

Ибо одной рукой стягивает футболку и напрягает живот, чтобы его пресс стал более четким, тщеславный паршивец. Сяо Чжань хотел бы сходить с ума от этого хотя бы немного поменьше. Затем Ибо поворачивается и, покачивая бедрами, стягивает шорты. Мучительно медленно, но Сяо Чжань заворожен тем, как показывается все больше и больше зелёного кружева. Они простые, но крошечные, — практически стринги, с мелкими цветочными узорами и выглядят дорого.

У Ибо нет причин наклоняться, шорты легко упали бы на пол, как только он спустил бы их ниже задницы. И вид его кремово-бледной кожи, затянутой в тонкое кружево, это почти больше, чем Сяо Чжань может вынести. Это действительно стринги, тонкая полоска исчезает между ягодицами, и Сяо Чжань хочет раздвинуть их, и прижаться лицом, и вылизывать Ибо вокруг кружев. Он так сильно этого хочет, что у него дрожат челюсти.

— Бля, детка, иди сюда, — говорит он, протягивая руки к Ибо, который плавно поворачивается к нему лицом. У Сяо Чжаня перехватывает дыхание. Нижнее белье это, очевидно, не предназначено для того, чтобы сдерживать член и яйца, потому что богатство Ибо едва прикрыто передней частью, но оно… это безумно горячо.

Когда Ибо скользит к Сяо Чжаню на колени, его мозг практически отключается. Ощущение теплого веса Ибо на нем, всей гладкой кожи, практически голой, одетой только в скудное нижнее белье, в то время как Сяо Чжань полностью одет, что-то делает с ним такое, из-за чего вся кровь в его теле устремляется к члену. Сяо Чжань ладонями обхватывает бедра Ибо, любуясь рельефом мускулов на фоне тонкого кружева, но Ибо отталкивает его руки.

— Без рук, — приказывает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань послушно кладет их себе на ноги, вцепляясь, чтобы не возникло соблазна прикоснуться снова. — Хороший мальчик.

Ибо с ухмылкой запрокидывает голову, его адамово яблоко дергается, когда он сглатывает.   
— Тебе нравятся мои трусики, гэ? — Сяо Чжань издает слабый звук. Да. О, да.

— Когда ты их купил? — спрашивает он. Ибо склоняет голову набок, открывает глаза и медленно облизывает губы.

— Хочешь узнать секрет? — Ибо обнимает Сяо Чжаня за плечи и наклоняется ближе. — Они всегда у меня были. На самом деле, у меня их несколько пар.

С каких пор? Сяо Чжань и Ибо вместе больше двух лет, как он мог этого не заметить?   
— Ты убиваешь меня, Ибо. Ты их носишь?

Дыхание Ибо чувствуется на губах Сяо Чжаня, он так близко, что Сяо Чжаню приходится скашивать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он чувствует как член Ибо касается ткани его рубашки, но хочет, чтобы он касался его кожи. 

— Да. Угадай, когда.

Ибо трется о колени Сяо Чжаня, двигая бедрами по кругу, иногда касаясь его рук. Он хочет схватить их, он хочет облапать все тело Ибо, но Ибо сказал не делать этого, а Сяо Чжань хорошо выполняет инструкции, особенно когда они исходят от Ибо.

— Понятия не имею, боже, Day Day Up? 

Сяо Чжань смущается, как только это произносит — там практически его семья, конечно, Ибо никогда не...

— Ага, и не раз. — Ибо немного переносит свой вес вперед, так, что его член начинает тереться о член Сяо Чжаня, и тот напрягается за ширинкой. Бля, по телевизору? С живой публикой? Где все замечают даже мелкие недостатки гардероба? Это заводит Сяо Чжаня, отчаянные образы смеющегося с ведущими Ибо мелькают в его голове, и никто не знает, что надето у него под джинсами. 

— Когда еще? - подсказывает Ибо. 

Он никак не мог рисковать так во время съемок, правда? Сяо Чжань не может придумать где ещё он мог остаться незамеченным, ведь если бы кто-нибудь заметил, Сяо Чжань бы об этом узнал.

Ибо отвечает ему сокрушительной ухмылкой.   
— Ночь Weibo 2019.

— Я же видел тебя тогда! — образ Ибо, который так хорошо выглядел, который выглядел так, будто стилисты решили разыграть «невинный и мягкий» вид, что Ибо так редко разрешает, — и в кружевном нижнем белье под этими дорогими брюками. У Сяо Чжаня пересыхает в глотке.

— Ты не видел меня раздетым. И шелковые носки впридачу, — Ибо мог ему наврать, просто чтобы раззадорить, но даже если это просто фантазия, она хороша. И больше он не раздумывает, хватая Ибо за бедра и прижимаясь к нему.

— Так отчаянно хочешь меня, да? — Ибо снисходительно усмехается. — Люблю когда ты такой. Готов поспорить, ты кончишь, как только я прикоснусь к тебе.

Сяо Чжань кивает, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
— Да уж.

— Да? — говорит Ибо, и просовывает руку между ними, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку Сяо Чжаня. Вместо того, чтобы подрочить ему, Ибо вытаскивает член Сяо Чжана из боксеров и наклоняет его, прижимая к себе, так что чувствительная головка трется о грубое кружево. Сяо Чжань стонет и крепче сжимает бедра Ибо.

— Ибо, — говорит он. Просто потому, что может. 

Собственный член Ибо сейчас твердый, направленный вверх, розовый кончик торчит из-под зеленой резинки. Это непристойно. Сяо Чжань так сильно хочет его.

— Они ужасно дорогие, — говорит Ибо, когда они оба наблюдают, как член Сяо Чжаня протекает на кружево, — 1000 юаней. Если испачкаешь, придется вычистить.

— Ибо, — снова говорит Сяо Чжань, в полном отчаянии.

Ибо наклоняется вперед, пока его лицо не оказывается рядом с ухом Сяо Чжаня, его тон низкий и интимный.   
— Хочешь кончить на мои трусики, гэ?

Сяо Чжань притягивает Ибо к чему-то, что почти и не похоже на поцелуй, его рот открывается, и он задыхается в рот Ибо, пока он ритмично раскачивается вдоль его члена, и материал кружева такой грубый для головки, но это так чертовски хорошо. Время от времени их члены соприкасаются над верхней резинкой, и переход от грубого материала к шелковистому скольжению влажной кожи заставляет пальцы Сяо Чжаня скручиваться. Ибо не дрочит ему, а просто прижимается, и он мокрый, Сяо Чжань такой мокрый, и трусики Ибо будут испорчены, и это чертовски жарко… 

— Ибо, да, бля, — Сяо Чжань задыхается, кончает, дергаясь от оргазма, крепко сжимая плечи Ибо, брызгая через руку на его трусики, тщательно заливая зеленое кружево. — Бля, диди.

Не давая Сяо Чжаню времени прийти в себя, Ибо одним плавным движением встает на ноги и встает перед ним. Он выглядит так властно, даже со стоящим членом, едва прикрытым обкончанными трусами.

— На колени. — Ибо делает шаг назад, и для Сяо Чжаня проще всего на свете соскользнуть со стула и опуститься на пол, отчаянно проводя руками по длинным ногам Ибо. — Убери свой беспорядок.

Первое прикосновение языка к кружеву — это все, о чем Сяо Чжань мечтал, и он постанывает, слизывая собственную сперму широкими движениями языка. Член Ибо горячий под его ртом, и Сяо Чжань посасывает его через кружево, затем поднимает глаза, и встречает взгляд Ибо, темный и пристальный. Он дразнит языком под головкой и прижимается ртом к члену Ибо, насколько это возможно, издавая тихие звуки, которые, как он знает, Ибо может почувствовать.

— Чжань-гэ, — вздыхает Ибо и осторожно тянет его за волосы. — Глубже.

С властным Ибо всегда приятно иметь дело, и Сяо Чжань обнимает его задницу, наконец в состоянии погрузить пальцы между его ягодиц. Он притягивает Ибо ближе к себе, трется лицом о его пах и стонет, с открытым ртом, все ещё в жажде.

— Ты только что кончил и все еще такой? — Ибо усмехается, а Сяо Чжань тянет кружевную ткань кончиками пальцев. Он натягивает ее, прижимая яйца Ибо и его член, высовывающийся сверху. — Ха! Полегче, гэгэ.

Ибо быстро справляется с задачей, крепко прижимая голову Сяо Чжаня к промежности, используя его язык, усердно работающий до самого оргазма. Это так хорошо. Лицо Сяо Чжаня измазано его собственной спермой и слюной, Ибо громко задыхается, приближаясь.

— Гэ, — стонет Ибо, запрокидывая голову, и начинает кончать. Сяо Чжань открывает рот над кончиком члена Ибо и пытается втянуть как можно больше в рот, всасывая головку, и пульсация оргазма наполняет его рот. В конце концов, Ибо мягко отводит его голову, тяжело дыша и глядя на Сяо Чжаня.

— Боже, — выдыхает Сяо Чжань, как будто это он только что кончил, — Боже, я думаю, ты меня только что убил. Я должен переоценить свою жизнь.

Ибо криво ухмыляется и тянется к Сяо Чжаню.   
— Давай, старикан, колени будут болеть, — он поднимает Сяо Чжаня с пола, и Сяо Чжань позволяет ему, выпрямляясь с легким покалыванием в ногах.

Он снова кладет руки на бедра Ибо, поглаживая кружево большими пальцами.   
— Но оно того стоило. Бля, ты правда все это время их носил?

Ибо встречает его волчьей ухмылкой.   
— Хочешь, чтобы я надел их на следующее интервью?

***

— Итак, — начинает Сяо Чжань, когда они уже в постели. — Почему я не знал о кружевной штучке?

Ибо, который лежит головой на обнаженной груди Сяо Чжаня, замирает и ничего не говорит. Сяо Чжань не настаивает.

Есть несколько причин, по которым Сяо Чжань не будет просить ответа. Это справедливо; по большей части это не его дело, и если бы Ибо хотел поговорить с ним об этом, он бы это сделал, да и бесполезно пытаться убедить Ибо рассказать о том, о чем он предпочел бы не говорить. Если это одна из тех вещей, на которые нельзя давить, и Сяо Чжань теперь должен жить с осознанием того, что в любой момент Ибо может оказаться в самом эротическом нижнем белье под своими мешковатыми шортами и брендовыми футболками, не сообщая ему об этом, хорошо. Он переживет.

Ибо выдыхает в кожу Сяо Чжаня, и приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Волосы Ибо растрепаны, а щека красная в том месте, на котором он лежал на его груди, и Сяо Чжань любит его. Любит его так сильно, что это кажется почти опасным, как будто это в любой момент польется через край. 

— Это очень личное, — наконец говорит Ибо, и Сяо Чжань быстро кивает. Ничего страшного, он этого ожидал. Это был просто очень сексуальный взгляд на внутренний мир Ибо, на тот, который Сяо Чжань лишь изредка может увидеть. Он благодарен за возможность разделить его с ним. 

Ибо сглатывает, и его взгляд уходит в сторону, избегая зрительного контакта.   
— Это было что-то только для меня. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Сяо Чжань знает. Он артист, и нет ничего личного, ничего только для себя. Тот факт, что они не были раскрыты как пара, уже само по себе чудо. У Сяо Чжаня несколько приватных аккаунтов в социальных сетях. Он все еще поддерживает связь со своей бывшей девушкой — Ибо, конечно, знает, — и находит большое облегчение в возможности писать ей сообщения, когда он просто хочет чувствовать себя нормальным, как будто он "напился с одной бутылки и ужасно изображал Губку Боба Сяо Чжань из Университета", а не "тот самый моя дочь обожает тебя лицо на моих хлопьях Сяо Чжань из телевизора". Он знает, каково это — чувствовать, что каждый миллиметр находится под пристальным вниманием.

— От этого мне просто хорошо. Всё под контролем, — продолжает Ибо, — никто об этом не знает. Это мое. А потом я увидел, что ты написал, что хочешь попробовать в таблице, и я подумал, может быть? 

Он беспокойно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Сяо Чжань не перебивает, позволяет ему подобрать слова.   
— Может, было бы неплохо, если ты узнаешь. Ты знаешь меня, и это неплохо.

Ибо встречается глазами с Сяо Чжанем, его брови нахмурены.

— Это не плохо. Вовсе нет, — соглашается Сяо Чжань и кладет руку на шею Ибо сзади. Он нежно играет с нагретой от кожи цепочкой, пропуская ее между пальцами.

— Я не против, чтобы ты знал, — Ибо снова опускает голову на грудь Сяо Чжаня, ложась ухом прямо над сердцем. Сяо Чжань задается вопросом, слышит ли Ибо, как оно сбивается с ритма от его слов. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал обо мне всё. Даже странные вещи, которые, вероятно, делают меня извращенцем.

— Если в этих трусиках ты извращенец, то кто я после того как кончил на них? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, его грудь стиснута от нежности, и он чувствует себя так близко к краю, что его вот-вот захлестнёт всей силой и глубиной его чувств. Он уверен, что его сердце бьется быстрее, и что Ибо слышит.

Он благодарен возможности знать Ван Ибо.

***5***

Капля воска, упавшая на обнаженную грудь Ибо, заставляет его резко вдохнуть, мышцы живота вздрагивают.

— Больно? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань и трет пальцем застывающий след. Они медленно опускали горящую свечу всё ниже и ниже, пока не достигли положения, в котором расплавленный воск не был слишком горячим, но все же немного жалил, совсем чуть-чуть.

Подготовка к этому заняла больше времени, чем для большинства их экспериментов из списка «Отличного секса» (Ибо отказался изменить заголовок, так он и прижился), но пока что оно того стоило. Соевые свечи не окрашенные и не ароматизированные, и Сяо Чжаня немного заводит уже даже то, что они, вероятно, будут использоваться для украшения стола после этого. После того, как он использует их, чтобы раздвинуть границы Ибо между удовольствием и болью. 

Ибо лежит на полотенце, и это отлично, потому что как только Сяо Чжань начал наносить масло на его кожу, Ибо начал ёрзать так, что оно теперь повсюду, и Сяо Чжань не уверен, что он не завершит уничтожение постельного белья воском. У Ибо к тому же завязаны глаза, вокруг его головы плотно обернута лента из черной ткани, уже влажная на висках.

— Нет, я могу справиться и с бóльшим, - говорит Ибо с ухмылкой, и Сяо Чжань наклоняет свечу, чтобы упала еще одна капля, на этот раз на другую сторону груди Ибо. — Я не неженка.

— Я знаю, — соглашается Сяо Чжань и проводит пальцем по соску Ибо, он твердеет, это заставляет Ибо дернуться, — просто не хочу, чтобы все зашло далеко слишком рано.

— Не думаю, что ты можешь завести меня слишком далеко, — Ибо слегка выгибается от прикосновения, и это дает дополнительный эффект, прижимая мягко вибрирующую в его заднице игрушку к простате, — а-ах-х!

Сяо Чжань шумно вдыхает и втискивает свое голое колено между ног Ибо, мягко прижимая его яйца и вдавливая основание игрушки ещё глубже в задницу Ибо. Массажер простаты они добавили в последнюю минуту, и очень удачно. Ибо взмокший, на его верхней губе и на лбу бисеринки пота, а на щеках румянец. Сяо Чжань собирается довести его . 

— Х-ха, — бездумно вырывается у Ибо, и Сяо Чжань наблюдает, как член дергается у него на животе, протекая и капая. Он такой мокрый, всегда течёт, когда они используют игрушки; жидкость отблескивает, когда он извивается на полотенце.

— Нравится так? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань и ведёт дорожку из восковых капель по груди Ибо к животу. Ибо внезапно напрягается.

— Не на член, — быстро говорит Ибо, и Сяо Чжань фыркает.

— Зачем мне лить горячий воск на твой член? Я похож на маньяка?

Ибо слегка расслабляется, и Сяо Чжань просто из вредности капает еще несколько капель на живот по обе стороны от напряженного члена Ибо. Затем, когда это не вызывает особой реакции, он свободной рукой увеличивает интенсивность вибратора. 

— Ах, гэ, — вздыхает Ибо, он извивается и его руки шарят по простыням, — так хорошо.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, — Сяо Чжань одной рукой раздвигает бедра Ибо и на этот раз позволяет воску упасть с чуть большей высоты, но Ибо все равно вздрагивает, потому что капли падают на нежную внутреннюю поверхность бедра. — Хорошо?

Ибо удовлетворенно вздыхает.  
— Ага. 

Сяо Чжань слегка пощипывает кожу рядом с застывающими каплями воска, и Ибо дергается, а места эти быстро краснеют. Сяо Чжань хочет оставить там засос, кусать Ибо за бедра, пока его не затрясёт, но это не сегодня. Так что он позволяет еще нескольким горячим каплям упасть на бледную кожу, и Ибо задыхается.

Внутренняя поверхность бедер Ибо слишком чувствительна, чтобы воздействовать долго — Сяо Чжань не хочет причинять ему слишком много боли в первый раз, поэтому он направляет свечу обратно вверх по телу, возвращаясь к груди.

— Ты такой молодец, — рассеянно говорит Сяо Чжань и поглаживает напряженный член Ибо тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я же сказал тебе, я всё смогу, — выдыхает Ибо, его грудь приподнимается над кроватью, когда он выгибается, массажер простаты в его заднице гудит. Сяо Чжань усмехается и снова постукивает по соевой свече, маленькие белые капли горячего воска падают на грудь Ибо, заставляя его вздрагивать.

— Тем приятнее вывести тебя за пределы возможностей, — Сяо Чжань наклоняет свечу, и еще несколько капель падают, едва касаясь края ареолы Ибо, заставляя Ибо шипеть. Сяо Чжаню это нравится, он любит заставлять Ибо шипеть, вздыхать и ругаться, и по тому, как именно Ибо скулит и задыхается, знает, что Ибо это тоже нравится, может быть, даже больше, чем ему.

Живот Ибо настолько мокрый от прекама, что если бы Сяо Чжань не наблюдал за ним все время, он был бы уверен, что он уже кончил. Его член настолько покраснел, что выглядит почти болезненным, но Ибо так хорошо умел себя не трогать, что Сяо Чжань не собирается портить результаты всех эти усилий, пожалев его сейчас. Сяо Чжань трёт пальцами живот Ибо, размазывая жидкость до груди по каплям застывшего воска на его коже. Ибо вздрагивает, отвлекаясь, а Сяо Чжань другой рукой нажимает кнопку на вибраторе, поднимая интенсивность на новый уровень.

— А-ах! — Ибо задыхается, его руки впиваются в простыни, а ноги беспомощно сгибаются, — Я сейчас кончу, боже мой! Ох, гэ, я сейчас кончу. 

Его член упирается ему в живот, и он стонет. Сяо Чжань облизывает пальцы, чтобы затушить свечу, и кладет ее на прикроватную тумбочку. Затем Сяо Чжань заползает между ног Ибо так, что он стоит на четвереньках над ним, наблюдая, как Ибо задыхается и потеет, его зубы стиснуты, а тело трясется.

— Ты собираешься кончить, детка? Без того даже, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе? — Ибо снова выгибается, и Сяо Чжань знает, что так он сопротивляется тому, чтобы затащить Сяо Чжаня на себя. Из чистого упрямства.

— Сяо Чжань, пожалуйста, ах! — Ибо задыхается и мотает головой. — Ох, бля!

То, как тело Ибо напрягается, будто в спазме мышц, выглядит почти болезненным, его рот открывается в попытках вдохнуть.

— Ты... ? — Сяо Чжань вздрагивает, немного обеспокоенный такой бурной реакцией. 

Но затем Ибо отчаянно хватается а руку Сяо Чжаня:  
— Зеленый, зеленый, все нормально, не останавливаемся, я так близко! Блять! 

Ибо снова ерзает, дергая бедрами в воздух, и внезапно кончает так, будто оргазм вырвали из него, кричит и сворачивается вокруг Сяо Чжаня, когда его сперма брызжет вверх к животу и груди, длинные импульсы просто повторяются. Ибо падает обратно на простыни с вибратором, все еще гудящим внутри него, и он бьется, а затем, к ужасу Сяо Чжаня, начинает рыдать. Его тело все же выходит за пределы того, что оно может выдержать. 

— Ах! Аа, гэ, Чжань-гэ, хватит, хватит.

— Ибо, Бо-ди, ладно, ладно, детка, я сейчас выключу, — поспешно успокаивает Сяо Чжань. Ибо кивает сквозь судорожные всхлипы. Сяо Чжаню удается просунуть руку между брыкающихся ног Ибо, чтобы уменьшить вибрацию игрушки, пока она не останавливается, а затем он осторожно достаёт ее.

— Я сниму повязку? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, и Ибо снова кивает. Когда ткань снята, Сяо Чжань шокирован растёкшимися по коже слезами и покрасневшими глазами Ибо. 

— Ибо... — говорит он обеспокоенно, но Ибо просто закрывает глаза и падает обессиленно на кровать, слегка дрожа. После паузы он закрывает лицо обеими руками и издает звук, о котором Сяо Чжань не уверен, от удовольствия это или расстроенное.

— Сяо Чжань, — скулит Ибо из-под рук, его голос срывается, — пожалуйста, кончи, кончи на меня. 

После таких долгих трудов над Ибо эти слова будто прорывают плотину внутри него, и рука Сяо Чжаня быстро движется на его члене, когда он дрочит. Первая струя спермы попадает на обмякший член Ибо, и Сяо Чжань слышит его всхлип из-под рук, и это заставляет Сяо Чжаня двигать рукой ещё быстрее, и он задыхается от силы собственного оргазма, дрожа. Он опускается на Ибо, не обращая внимания на сперму на его животе, и убирает руки с его лица. Лицо Ибо покраснело, в пятнах и мокрое от слез и соплей, и он выглядит так, будто собирается снова заплакать.

— Ибо, ты в порядке?

Он не выглядит нормально. Честно говоря, он выглядит ужасно, и то, как это вызывает возбуждение, закручивающееся в животе Сяо Чжаня, немного его смущает.

Ибо издает тихий звук и сглатывает, затем кивает.   
— Да. Бля, да. Я в порядке.

Сяо Чжань нежно целует его, и Ибо обеими руками обхватывает лицо Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань понимает, что его трясет. Он обеспокоенно мычит в губы Ибо.

— Я собираюсь принести что-нибудь вытереться, ладно? — Сяо Чжань держит одну из ладоней Ибо на своей щеке, и Ибо молча кивает. Он осторожно вынимается из объятий Ибо и идет в ванную на неверных ногах, взяв с собой игрушку. Там он быстро вытирается и моет игрушку, потом он смачивает мочалку и наливает стакан воды для Ибо.

Когда он возвращается, Ибо все еще лежит распластанный на кровати, так же, как он оставил его.

— Вот, — он подает Ибо стакан с водой, и Ибо приподнимается на локтях, чтобы медленно его выпить. Затем Сяо Чжань нежными движениями начинает вытирать их сперму, масло и засохший воск с груди и живота Ибо. Грудь Ибо начинает дрожать под его рукой, и Сяо Чжань поднимает взгляд и видит, как по лицу Ибо снова текут слезы. Его брови сдвинуты. 

— Ты уверен, что все нормально? Я не зашел слишком далеко? 

Ибо смеётся, но смех посередине прерывается всхлипом.   
— Хорошо. Я не знаю, — он шмыгает носом, — я не знаю, почему я плачу. Глупо.

Сяо Чжань берет пустой стакан из дрожащих рук Ибо и ставит его на тумбочку.  
— Это было слишком остро для тебя, — мягко говорит он, убирая волосы Ибо с липкого лба, — Ты так хорошо справился.

— Спасибо, Чжань-гэ, — тихо говорит Ибо, и Сяо Чжань снова забирается на кровать и прижимается к плечу Ибо, нежно поглаживая рукой его живот. — Извини, что всё испортил.

— Ты ничего не испортил! — Сяо Чжань смотрит на Ибо, нахмурив брови, — Ибо, это было, я серьёзно, это было супер горячо.

Ибо фыркает.   
— Что? Как я плачу?

— Да, то, как ты плачешь. Боже. То есть, это же было от того, что тебе хорошо, правда? — Ибо кивает, смущенно поджав губы. — Тогда точно да, это было хорошо. Бля! — восхищенно говорит Сяо Чжань. — А сейчас ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо. Странновато. Я чувствую себя… немного опустошенным? — Сяо Чжань снова нежно целует его, и Ибо вздыхает ему в рот, целуя в ответ. — Мы можем просто... пообниматься?

Ибо просит утешения так редко, и Сяо Чжань счастлив прижаться к тёплым изгибам его тела. Ибо просовывает одну руку под шею Сяо Чжаня и гладит его по спине, пока они наслаждаются тем, что могут просто быть друг с другом.

— Я люблю тебя, Ван Ибо, — говорит Сяо Чжань в шею Ибо, целуя вспотевшую кожу, — я так тебя люблю, ты такой молодец. 

Ибо громко фыркает и смеется.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Чжань-гэ. Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне.

— Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе, — обещает Сяо Чжань, — ладно, двигайся, — он мягко толкает Ибо в плечо, и Ибо скатывается с полотенца, вздыхая, когда ложится на живот. Сяо Чжань комкает полотенце и бросает его на пол — разберется с ним позже. Он прижимается к Ибо, успокаивающе поглаживая рукой вверх и вниз от копчика до шеи.   
— Давай спать?

Ибо поворачивается лицом к Сяо Чжаню. Его глаза все ещё красные, но он улыбается.  
— Да, я вообще без сил, — тихо усмехается он, и это успокаивает что-то в груди Сяо Чжаня, — спокойной ночи, гэ.

Сяо Чжань наблюдает за тем, как Ибо устраивается, и то, как он прячет лицо в руках, знакомо и безопасно. Только когда он слышит тихое похрапывание Ибо, Сяо Чжань наконец позволяет себе заснуть. 

***+1***

— Сегодня ты выбираешь, да, Ибо? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, выходя из ванной с едва подсушенными и торчащими в разные стороны волосами, — сегодня суббота.

Они привыкли пробовать что-то новое из своего объединенного списка извращений раз в неделю. Последние полгода были очень весёлыми, и на этом пути было всего несколько неприятных инцидентов и открытий. Например, когда посередине процесса обнаруживалось, что кинк в реальности не совсем такой же, как в воображении. Вот, оказалось, ощущение откладывания яиц именно так ужасно как и ожидал Сяо Чжань, и гораздо менее сексуально, чем ожидал Ибо.

— Я кое-что выбрал. Но это секрет, и я должен его подготовить, — говорит Ибо с кровати, беспокойно постукивая ногой, — оденься, пожалуйста.

Что-то, что требует подготовки и одевания? Сяо Чжань мысленно перебирает список, пытаясь понять, что там за план, натягивая домашнюю толстовку с капюшоном и спортивные штаны. Не многие идеи требуют одежды, если только Ибо просто не хочет сам снять её с Сяо Чжаня, это вполне может быть оно.  
— Тогда я буду в гостиной, лао Ван. Позови, когда будешь готов.

Сяо Чжаню хватает времени только выпить стакан воды на кухне, прежде чем Ибо высовывается из спальни не больше чем через две минуты.  
— Чжань-гэ?

Сяо Чжань подходит к нему, преисполненный любопытства.   
— Ты готов?

— Да, заходи.

Ибо берет Сяо Чжаня за руку и тащит в спальню, как всегда нетерпеливо. Но в нем есть некоторая нервозность, и Сяо Чжань заинтригован.

Спальня выглядит как обычно, никаких устрашающих приспособлений или интересных игрушек. На кровати лежит маленькая черная коробка, чуть больше ладони Сяо Чжаня.

— Это сюрприз? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, берет коробку и переворачивает ее. Может быть, ошейник? Коробка очень легкая и слегка позвякивает.

Несколько вещей быстро происходят друг за другом. Сяо Чжань открывает коробку, внутри выложенную красным бархатом, но, что более важно, в ней находится одно золотое кольцо. Он оборачивается, Ибо оказывается позади него, он стоит на одном колене и смотрит вверх на Сяо Чжаня, прикусив губу. 

— Сяо Чжань...

— Ибо...

— Сяо Чжань, — твердо повторяет Ибо, — ты включил в список «брак по любви» в шутку, но я хочу сделать это для тебя.

Сяо Чжань чувствует, как его щеки горят, он тупо пялится на Ибо, который решительно смотрит на него. 

— Я люблю тебя, я хочу провести с тобой остаток своей жизни.

Сердцебиение Сяо Чжаня учащается, жар поднимается к его ушам. Это что? Это Ибо...?

— Да, пробовать все эти наши кинки — это весело, но и просто просыпаться рядом с тобой тоже. Я знаю, что могу быть немного инфантильным и спорю много, — Сяо Чжань открывает рот, чтобы прервать его, но Ибо продолжает, — но ты все равно любишь меня. И я люблю тебя, даже когда ты сварливый и называешь меня незрелым и ...это уже не то, что я хотел сказать, но... — Ибо обрывает себя и тяжело сглатывает, глядя почти сурово. — Даже если никто не будет знать, только мы, даже если это не законно или не официально. Когда я с тобой, я чувствую себя законченным. И это звучит так банально, но с тобой я дома. Неважно, где я и что делаю, потому что Чжань-гэ. Ты… С тобой я чувствовал себя как дома последние три года.

— Ибо... — начинает Сяо Чжань с пересохшим ртом, глядя на золотое кольцо, — Ибо, ты делаешь мне предложение?

— Да, разве это не очевидно? — Ибо говорит легкомысленно. — Если нужен выкуп, я сейчас позвоню твоим родителям. Я заплачу цену.

Сяо Чжань ошарашенно смеется. Ибо делает предложение? Брак? На всю жизнь? С ним?  
— И ты делаешь это посреди секса?

Ибо встает, выражение его лица превращается в нечто тревожно близкое к боли.  
— Мы не занимаемся сексом! Разве мы сейчас занимаемся сексом? 

Его голос повышается, и Сяо Чжань понимает, что явно сказанул что-то не то во время своей внутренней «о, черт возьми, это действительно происходит» паники.

Сяо Чжань быстро берет Ибо за руку и притягивает к себе.   
— Ибо, я люблю тебя.

Ибо слегка расслабляется, губы, сжатые в тонкую линию, смягчаются.   
— Да, хорошо, я тоже тебя люблю.

Сяо Чжань глубоко вздыхает.  
— Конечно, я хочу, чтобы мы поженились.

Ибо смотрит на него оценивающе.   
— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он, — потому что, если бы мне пришлось вернуть кольцо, это было бы очень неловко.

— Ибо, иди сюда, — Сяо Чжань притягивает Ибо еще ближе, и Ибо поддаётся. Слегка вздохнув, Сяо Чжань нежно целует его, а коробка с кольцом зажата между их телами.

— Это да? — Ибо спрашивает прямо в поцелуй и Сяо Чжань широко улыбается.

— Да, конечно, да. Ибо, — и целует снова. — Детка, да.

С ухмылкой Ибо толкает Сяо Чжаня обратно на простыни и крепко целует; до опухших губ и покрасневших щёк.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал предложение первым, — говорит Сяо Чжань задыхаясь, прижатый к Ибо, и Ибо приподнимает бровь, глядя на него.

— Первым? Ты действительно собирался?

— Н-не совсем, — признается Сяо Чжань. На самом деле он даже не рассматривал возможность брака для них, но Ибо, похоже, считает это реалистичным, так что, к черту. Если он хочет жениться, то они могут пожениться. Образ серебряного кольца, нанизанного на цепочку на шее Ибо, висящего рядом с головой быка, приходит в голову Сяо Чжаню, и голова становится лёгкой от счастья.

— Точно. Одному из нас пришлось решиться. Ты слишком медленный. Старый, — Ибо кивает, и Сяо Чжань злобно тычет его в ребра, вызывая легкий стон.

— Ой, да иди ты... Ты такой романтик.

Ибо смеется и снова целует Сяо Чжаня, затем шарит на кровати, где между ними упало кольцо.

— Итак, хочешь быть со мной? — Ибо держит кольцо между большим и указательным пальцами. В этом поступке есть что-то почти детское, как будто это так же просто, как надеть кольцо на палец, и всё, они уже женаты. Сяо Чжань знает, что это не так просто, как произнести слово «да», он знает, что отношения, карьера и семья требуют времени, самоотдачи и компромисса. Но в настоящий момент это так. И Сяо Чжань глубоко уверен, что хочет этого, что он хочет Ибо. Переполняющий его поток эмоций проходит сквозь него, выплескиваясь наружу снова и снова, заставляя его дрожать, когда он протягивает руку к Ибо.

— Да, — Он продевает палец в кольцо, каким-то образом все еще находясь в собственном теле, почему-то еще не снесенный потоком, и нежно целует улыбающийся рот Ибо.  
— Да, Ван Ибо. Я буду с тобой.


End file.
